Life After Death
by Kitara Lira
Summary: After a life of Noir, the girls return to a normal life.  Yet, how will the cope living a life without any bloodshed, and what will happen to their blossoming relationship?MiriellexKirika
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. From within the school, door after door slid open, students rushing from their classes. With book bags in hand, the clusters of students made their way towards the school gate. Mindless conversations could be heard all about the school yard.

Inside of an empty classroom, a lone figure sat, gaze focused on the blank sheets atop her desk. Black hair draped across her face, hiding the young girl's features. Across the room, a voiced cleared, snapping the girl from her thoughts. With her gaze finally broken from the seemingly captivating white sheets, the student lifted her head. Blinking once, twice, even a third time, the girl attempted to clear her somewhat blurry vision. Ahead of her, at the front of the row, stood a rather short man. Gray hair and wrinkles gave indication that the man had seen many summers, much more then she had. Once again clearing his throat, the elderly man leaned forward, resting his arms gently on the desk before him, "Miss Yuumura?"

"H….hai!" The black haired girl stammered, nearly jumping to her feet, her chair slamming back into the desk behind her.

Letting out a long sigh, the old man withdrew his hands from the desk, resting one atop his hip, and the other across his forehead, gently rubbing his left temple with his thumb, "It is almost seven o'clock, shouldn't you be at home right now?"

"Home…" For a moment, the young girl seemed confused. Finally taking note of the time, she almost toppled over. Grabbing her books hastily and stuffing them within her book bag, she rushed out the door, leaving behind the elderly man, who couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

* * *

An impatient strumming sound resounded throughout the small apartment. Beside an open window, a woman with soft blonde hair waited anxiously. It was her fingers that strummed on the small ledge before the window. As a breeze past through the small place, the woman's blonde locks wafted across her face, impeding her vision. Frustrated, she raised her hand, shoving her hair back behind her ears. "Where is she!?" She knew the young girl to sometimes lose track of time, but never once had she been this late. It had been well over four hours since school had been let out. Pacing back and forth in front of the window, the blonde couldn't help but worry. Perhaps she was in an accident. Yet she quickly dismissed the notion. Her roommate was indeed very quiet and reserved, but her senses were always alert and more fine tuned then any she had met before. No, an accident was out of the question. Unable to wait about any longer, the blonde soon found herself, coat in hand, standing before the door. For a moment, time seemed to stand still, her hand lingering just above the doorknob as it was slowly drawn open from the other side.

* * *

Heart pounding, she bounded down the street, ignoring the shouts of those around her as she bumped into them. She was late. Mirielle was going to be furious. Amber. Red. '_Damn it,' _She thought to herself, coming to a halt just inches from the street. A red light, of all the possible moments, 'I_ don't have time for this!' _Tightening her grip about the handle of her book bag, the young girl spun hard on her heels, racing down the street and through a nearby alleyway. Twisting and turning, street after street, she drew ever closer to her final destination, until finally, before her stood the complex, home. Temporarily pausing to straighten her hair and the creases in her skirt, the youth slowly made her way up the stairs, stopping just before the door on the top floor. It took her a moment to muster just enough nerve to open the door.

* * *

When she opened the door, Kirika was greeted by a woman taller then herself, her blonde locks capturing in the glow of the light. "M…irielle…" Stunned, the dark haired youth let go of the door handle, her mouth hanging ever so slightly ajar.

"Kirika…" came the blonde's only response.

Both of the women stood silent, the seconds feeling like years. Coming to her senses first, Mirielle leapt forward, her right hand raised, fingers tightening to form a fist, "Do you have any idea just what time it is!?" Screamed the blonde, a bit more aggressively then intended.

At the sound of Mirielle's voice, Kirika cringed, taking a step back, her gaze falling to the floor. Voice soft, barely above a whisper, the small girl spoke, "Gomen Mirielle…. gomen."

Whenever Mirielle saw the young girl like this she couldn't help but want to hug her; wrap her arms about her and tell her everything would be alright. It was almost as if her anger merely washed away when she gazed upon Kirika in such a saddened state, and in its place, a feeling of mixed emotions washed over her. Slowly, Mirielle let her hand fall down, her own eyes falling victim to the seemingly mesmerizing floor. Several moments passed, neither spoke a word. Finally, Mirielle broke the deafening silence, her gaze moving from the floor to the clock hanging on the wall to her left. "Supper is on the table." Her voice was soft, but Kirika caught every word. "It is most likely cold by now so we shall have to reheat it."

One word out of that small bit stuck out to Kirika, who had at last found the courage to look upon the blonde. _We'll? She hadn't eaten yet? Mirielle hadn't eaten yet? _A puzzled expression hung about the young girl's face, "Mirielle… you… haven't eaten yet?" Sure it may have sounded stupid, but Kirika didn't care. How could Mirielle not have eaten? Kirika knew how hungry she got between their meals. Why had she waited? Why?

A rosy hint crept onto Mirielle's cheeks as she felt the girl's impeding stare. Clearing her throat, she turned about, pulling her coat off and tossing it onto the already overflowing pool table. "I… I'll go and reheat it for us." She said, rushing off to the kitchen before Kirika could say another word.

Left on her own, Kirika let out a sigh. Walking into the small apartment the two shared, pulling off her shoes and hurling her bag into the nearby closet before heading off to the bathroom to wash up. In the kitchen the beeping of the microwave sounded, indicating that the food was ready. Usually Mirielle sang softly to herself whenever it was her turn to cook. Yet this evening not a note resounded from the small kitchen, only the clanking of silverware could be heard.

Supper was eaten in silence. Eye contact was avoided, leaving even the quiet munching to be heard. Both of the women ate little, having no real appetite. After they finished, neither of the women bothered to do the dishes, placing the few plates and cutlery into the nearby sink. Kirika began her homework, and Mirielle preparing herself for bed.

That night was just as silent as supper, the ticking of the clock echoing through the open space. Not another word was spoken that night as the two women crawled into the bed they shared. Backs turned, neither could bring themselves to confront the other, even in their sleep.

* * *

Author Note: I am not the best at writing, I know that, however writing fanfiction is something that I have wished to try for quite some time now.

The next chapter should be up within a week or two, depending on how work goes. So please, submit a review, tell me what you think and perhaps even what you might like to see in an upcoming chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mirielle woke to a cold empty bed. It was true, she had heard Kirika rise just well before the first rays of light had even graced the vast city with its presence. Usually she would have said something. Perhaps ask what had caused her roommate to stir so early. However, last night's quarrel had left Mirielle silent, afraid that something utterly wrong might occur if she were to open her mouth even the tiniest bit.

* * *

The walk to school typically took no more then fifteen minutes, yet this day, Kirika found it taking well over two hours, her feet taking her everywhere but her desired destination. Actually, the quiet youth found no desire to do anything. Sleep had not come last night, and she had not had a bite to eat since last night's dinner, if you could even call it that. To go to school and sit for hours listening to some old man drabble on about nothing in particular was not what Kirika felt she needed right now. Although, if she were to miss class again, it just might send Mirielle over the top and that was the last thing Kirika desired at the moment. As she sat on the small park swing, not too far from the school, Kirika began to think, her gaze wandering to the sky above. Just what could end this deafening silence that had developed between herself and the woman she had begun to develop feelings for? _Perhaps a gift; but what kind of gift?_ A sound in the distance caught Kirika's attention, sending her sprawling from her dream like world, eyes wide, "School!"

* * *

Everyday Kirika would leave for school, leaving behind a rather lonely blonde. Mirielle hated it. Without the small girl about, she seemed to be lost, wanting to do nothing but be by her side. During the short period of time they had been together; living together, working together, and even so much as sharing the same bed. Mirielle found herself relying more and more on the quiet dark haired beauty. No it wasn't relying. It was needing. Mirielle couldn't imagine a life without Kirika, just as she imagined Kirika couldn't live without her. It was the unspoken relationship that existed between the two. Yet now the only thing Mirielle had left, she may have just destroyed. Oh why. Why had she gotten to upset over such a small matter? "Kirika…" From beneath, the blonde's knees gave way, refusing to support her any longer. With a loud thud, Mirielle toppled over onto the hard floor below her. Nevertheless, she felt none of it. The only pain residing in the young woman now came from within her chest, from her small beating heart. The last thing that actually meant something to the blonde, the most precious person; her Kirika.

* * *

The day was longer then most, as Kirika soon found herself counting down the minutes until she was free of this unbearable torture. Morning classes had passed by, taking what felt like an eternity. Now all that remained was this one class. Yes, Kirika had only that old haggy teacher, who always found a way to lecture the class on proper school edict; only that stood between her and freedom. 

If it weren't for her poor attendance and Mirielle's last lecture on just how important school was, the young dark haired girl would not likely have been here, opting to skip, spending the day alone in the park, allowing her to ponder her thoughts on the current situation at hand. _Mirielle. _Kirika's thoughts drifted from the small clock, to the sky just beyond the imprisoning glass. _I wonder how she is. Probably still heated at me for yesterday. I mean it wasn't like I intended for it to be like that. It's just sometimes... sometimes… _A sudden heavy slamming upon one of the desk tossed her back to the current situation at hand. There, hovering above one of the front desk stood Mrs. Kurimaru. True she wasn't that old, however just the way she wore her clothes and the heavy wrinkles upon her face said otherwise.

"Miss Yuumura!" The tone held a hint of hostility, perhaps even irritation.

"Hai?" At a loss, Kirika could only hope that holding her gaze with the woman might do something to help ease whatever trouble it was that she had unintentionally caused.

"Daydreams and fairytales are not going to get you a passing grade in this class." The remark caused a small chain of snorts and giggles to erupt from Kirika's fellow classmates. Well, that was until they were all shot an evil glare from their instructor, basically saying 'Don't think you all are any different. Watch out because you're next!' Such a notion sent the young girl's mind spiraling back into a world of possibilities. For the second time that afternoon, the loud slamming of fists upon a desk, cast the young girl from her thoughts. "Did you not just hear a word I sai…" A loud buzzing noise resounded through the hallways of the school, drowning out any remaining words the teacher may have had to say and signaling the end of final class. Retreating to her desk in front of the classroom, a rather exhausted Mrs. Kurimaru rubbed her temple absently with her right forefinger and thumb. "Dismissed," Came a muttered response.

No one ever had to tell a student twice. Books in hand, bodies pushed and shove to rid themselves of the restraints and confinement of school. Even Kirika found herself rushing for the doorway. Weaving in and out of her fellow classmates, ignoring the sound of her name being called, detention could wait for later Kirika decided, nodding her head up and down in assurance. Right now, she needed to make amends with Mirielle; school would just have to wait.

* * *

Morning had come and gone. A mass of silky blonde hair lay sprawled across the floor leading from the kitchen to the small living room. Mirielle hadn't moved. Gaze fixated upon the intricate white speckled ceiling, the ex-assassin had spent the whole while lost in a sea of thoughts. Eons seemed to come and go, yet all were without Kirika. Over and over again, the scattered woman mentally slapped herself for her thoughts. Kirika would not leave her over something so small. Where would she have to go after all? Would she return to Japan? It was the smallest nagging feeling that the young girl would desert her, leaving behind an empty void in Mirielle's very being. It was so small, in fact the thought had never crossed her mind once, until now that was. However the truth remained that it was still there; still a very real possibility. Inside it had torn away at the blonde all day, causing Mirielle to slip into a mild state of depression. 

Soon the one that had so easily captured her very essence would return from her classes, or perhaps she wouldn't, only returning to eat and sleep. A new set of images bombarded her already fragile mind. Images of long cold nights. Nights without that warm loving embrace to shelter her. Stray tears began to stream down the woman's rosy cheeks. _Kirika…_

* * *

Author Note: Sorry for the long delay. Work has been driving me crazy!! Twelve hour shifts! For crying out loud I ain't Super Woman here.

Er, aside from that, this chapter is a bit shorter, and has a wee cliff hanger. I know it's a tad out of character, but bare with me.

So what will happen to Mirielle? Will she do something she will later regret or will Kirika save her just in time?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The shopping district was bustling with life. Everywhere one looked, all that could be seen were energetic people, nearly all with shopping bags in hand. Rarely did the young high schooler find herself walking these streets. More often then not, all shopping had been designated as Mireille's responsibility, not hers. However today was different.

As she browsed by each store nervously, Kirika tried her best to discern the best possible gift to sooth the fiery blonde. Shirts; pants; food; jewelry. So many things yet none of which seemed to fit the girl's expectations. Sure, the dark haired girl could buy some nice clothing for her roommate but what would be the point? Kirika, buying clothing for another, when she didn't even know how to purchase any proper fitting outfits for herself, it was just absurd. _Arra!! _Angrily ruffling her dark tresses, Kirika couldn't help but mentally scream at herself. What was she even doing here?! Shopping was Mireille's thing, not hers! Yet, even though she knew this, Kirika couldn't just leave empty handed, she needed something to make amends with the blonde. Something that would be able to relay her feelings of regret better then her words would be able to. Heaven forbid, Kirika was horrible when it came to expressing her feelings, especially with words. So for her, actions always spoke louder then words, even if they weren't the most outlandish actions.

* * *

When tears could no longer fall, the distressed woman lay motionless, attempting to collect her thoughts. _Calm down Mireille. This isn't like you. Creating such a scene over something so small… Way to blow it out of proportions! _Slowly rising to her feet with strength anew, the blonde progressed to the washroom. _Now clean yourself up before Kirika can see what a mess you are. Start cooking. We still need to eat Mireille. Alright, start preparing supper… _Each thought that crossed her mind seemed to be repeated twice if not three times, almost as if the young lady had suddenly grown incapable of deciphering what exactly was true and just what might be false.

Drying the water from her face, Mireille found her gaze resting on the small mirror that hung before her. What stared back at her almost caused her jump. Hesitant fingers rose, brushing gently across the smooth reflective surface. Tear stained trails adorned both sides of the woman's face. Both of her eyes had become red and puffy from the hours of crying that had finally subsided just moments ago. The features truly seemed foreign upon her complexion. Was this really her? Or was someone playing some sick joke? Brushing the side of her face, Mireille could discern no lie in what the mirror showed her. Exhaling heavily Mireille turned hard on her heels, almost too hard as she stumbled forward rather then taking a graceful step. However, it took her away from the mirror; the mirror which at this moment felt like the devil in disguise. _Supper! I must start supper. _Mireille told herself as she made her way into the kitchen, avoiding all possible eye contact with any reflective surfaces.

* * *

Navigating through the crowd seemed much more difficult then she had remembered. No matter which direction Kirika chose she was confronted by masses of bodies, seemingly pushing her back, delaying her forward progress. Honestly, at this rate reaching the other end of the district appeared impossible.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Kirika spotted a familiar store. It was a small place, located right next to one of the local cafes. Edging her way closer, Kirika caught a closer look; a flower shop.

_Flashback_

_It had only been a few weeks since __I had moved to France with Mireille. They had just been given their new target; Albert Dux. A big shot in the business world, Albert Dux. Vanier's young president died in an accident, but no one related to him thought it was an accident. _

_On our way to meet with the client, Mireille and I both wandered down a smaller, more quiet section of the shopping district. As they passed by a tiny flower shop, Mireille stopped a particular case of flowers catching her attention._

_It didn't take long for her to decide which flowers she would get. "I'd like come of these." The blonde said with a pleasant smile upon her face, while Kirika staring oddly at another set of flowers nearby._

_"Thank you very much. The belladonna lilies, correct?" Came the sweet reply of the elderly woman working there._

_"Yes." Mireille's voice seemed so soft, so gentle._

_"You've bought those flowers before?" My response came in its usual manner, curt and to the point. Those white lilies seemed to capture my gaze. They were truly breath taking, yet what need had we for flowers. We had enough troubles taking care of two small plants, let alone flowers. Plus, we were never home enough to enjoy their breathtaking sight. Her voice woke me from my trail of thoughts._

_"You sure remember some trivial things, Kirika." Her expression seemed a bit odd, but I didn't notice, the only thing I could see where the white belladonna lilies that Mireille had so tenderly set her sights upon._

_End Flash Back_

That was it! Why hadn't she thought of it before? Pounding one clenched fist, into her other open palm, it was as if Kirika had just been granted the greatest vision of all time. One that would lead her to a life of ease and wonder.

In a few quick strides, Kirika found herself at the entrance of the small shop, the same elderly lady her and Mireille had encountered before was smiling at her now. Parting from the small vase of assorted flowers, the woman wiped her hands on her already stained apron. "Is there something I can get for you Miss?"

Quickly scanning over all the different types of flowers, crimson orbs came to rest on a bundle of white. Motioning to them, I nodded to the storekeeper, "I will take those please."

"Ara, the belladonna's I see. Quite a good choice, they are my personal favourite as well." Carefully taking the bundle Kirika had requested, the woman went to work wrapping it and tying a soft red ribbon about it to hold the wrapping paper in place.

Hastily, Kirika accepted the bouquet, paying for them, thanking the woman time and time again. Flowers in hand, the young girl left the store, weaving her way through the crowd of people all the while ensuring the flowers did not get damaged. _I hope she will like her gift. It's not the biggest or the most expensive thing, but please, please let it work._

* * *

Author Note: I know I know!! It took me forever, but I took a week off work and went a little crazy, just sitting about, going out, all that stuff.

But here is the next chapter. Short, but again, writers block.

Hopefully if I am not too busy today and tomorrow I'll have another chapter up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The process of cooking was never a clean one. In fact, to cook without making a mess, was impossible. After all considering that in order to make a meal, one must use dishes, therefore creating a mess. Well a mess was certainly what a certain blonde had created. Three cutting boards littered the counter, only one actually served a purpose, the other two seemed merely to serve as decorations. Carrot peels lay sprawled about the floor surrounding a small trash can. Judging from the contents of peels inside compared to out; it would seem that most had found their home on the cold tile. In the kitchen of the Yuumura/Bouquet residence, it appeared as if World War III had struck, sparing no mercy.

Amidst all this stood a lone figure. Blonde tresses matted to her forehead as a thin layer of sweat had broken out. True, cooking was never something that had caused her to break a sweat before, but today, everything just seemed much more of a chore then usual. In fact it had taken Mireille the better part of an hour to prepare such a simple dish: stir-fry consisting of chicken, carrots, broccoli, and several other ingredients. Truly a simple task as it never took Mireille more then half an hour to cook and even clean up after the simplistic dish. Luckily, regardless of her prior evenings brawl, Kirika was running late. Perhaps Mireille would be lucky enough not to have to explain the current state of their kitchen. However, just as she finished setting the table, Mireille's luck appeared lacking as the all too familiar sound of a key opening the front door echoed through the silent space. The sound was deafening as everything seemed to run in slow motion. The turning of the lock. The creaking of the door hinges. If only she could stop time, if just for one minute. Anything to stop the girl on the other side from entering.

* * *

Red and blue lights flashed atop white cars. As Kirika managed to push her way through the unusually large crowd, the sight that greeted her was not very pleasant. Several cars lay sprawled about the intersection, all in shambles and disarray. It seems that the traffic lights had not been working that afternoon, and one vehicle being in such a rush, had not even noticed, driving right into the intersection, hitting a small car, which then hit another in a domino like effect. Emergency medical workers had arrived and were attending to the wounded, however nothing seemed too serious. However, this accident caused Kirika a small problem. The police had closed off the area to both vehicles and pedestrians, meaning Kirika had to find an alternative route back to the apartment. Although it didn't bother her, Kirika knew that last nights fight had been because of her tendencies of being late. Therefore, being late this day wasn't exactly the smartest thing. However, this was something out completely out of her hands, it wasn't like she was the one who drove the car through the intersection and hit oncoming traffic, right? _Mireille will understand… I hope._

The extra ten minutes that it took seemed like a lifetime. Whichever direction the youth had chosen seemed to have led to a dead end. If it wasn't for the help of an elderly woman out for a walk, Kirika may have never found her way back to the apartment. Now standing before the door to the Yuumura/Bouquet residence, key hovering just above the lock, a small crashing sound followed by some strain of incoherent words, most likely cursing caused a chuckle to escape her soft pink lips. For some reason, all the young girl could picture was Mireille sitting amidst piles of dishware, all covered in flour. True it was a strange thought, and the chances of that being the actual case were next to none, however it was never said one couldn't wish to think, right?

After several minutes of listening in, Kirika decided it was time to actually enter the apartment. A glance down at the bouquet of flowers in her left hand, the young girl felt a reassuring push. Inserting the key into the lock, flowers hidden as best they could be behind her back, Kirika took a deep breath, twisting the knob and gently calling out, "Mireille?"

* * *

Frozen, Mireille couldn't respond as the young woman in the doorway called her name. Behind her stood the mess of the kitchen and in front of her stood the woman who she loved, however at the moment letting Kirika see the disaster of a kitchen was out of the question.

The lack of response and piercing stare made Kirika nervous. Perhaps she should just leave the flowers at the door and retreat back to some other place. It was apparent that Mireille was still avoiding her and she should just respect the older woman's space. Well whatever she decided she should decided quickly, as the blonde's piercing stare seemed to grow more and more intense with each passing moment.

Why would her lips not move, her body defying every demand she made! _Damn it Mireille. You've hurt her again. Can you not see it, it's written all over her face! Move damn it, move! _After what seemed like eons, Mireille's lips finally fell under her control although they trembled at first, they were still able to form somewhat coherent words. "K… K… Kirika." Came her stuttered response. The sudden change in expression upon the younger girl's face caused Mireille to mentally slap herself. _Baka, why couldn't you just say welcome home or it's good to see you?! Instead you make it seem as if she is unwelcome. Baka, baka, baka!_

Mireille's response had stung the youth a tad; however the blonde's current face seemed to betray an internal battle. This intrigued Kirika, even causing her to step within the entrance and daring a few steps towards Mireille. Well she seemed preoccupied enough with her thoughts. _Excellent! _Kirika mentally screamed at herself. _Now all I need to do is drop the flowers off and run out the door before she even notices. _As silently as one could imagine, Kirika crept across the living room, flowers grasped lightly behind her back.

Although consumed by her mental cursing, Mireille couldn't help but notice the encroaching figure out of the corner of her eye. Being an assassin for so many years didn't just disappear, no matter how hard you may want it too. However the sight that came towards her… Mireille couldn't help but giggle softly at how ridiculous her Kirika appeared. She was crouched low, shoes and school bag both still on, and what was this? As best as the young girl tried to hide the large parcel behind her, Kirika just was not big enough as it clearly stuck out. Turning ever so slightly, Mireille positioned herself to face the approaching figure. To her surprise Kirika didn't seem to notice the blonde's movement, completely engrossed in something else.

Inch by inch, Kirika drew closer to her target: the nearby table. _Alright, a quick drop and run, nothing too hard. _Unbeknown to her however, she had already been discovered. A pair of crystal blue eyes now watched her every movement with precision. Finally with the table in reach, the young girl lifted the bouquet from behind her, bringing it up to set it on the table when suddenly she felt it. The feeling of another's gaze upon her. _Uh oh… _Hesitantly Kirika drew her gaze up, crimson eyes meeting with crystal blue. _Mireille… _Cheeks now flush, Kirika tried to back up, ending with her tripping over the small rug, landing flat on her bottom, "M… Mireille! Ah, gomen. I was just… you seemed busy…" Nervously shifting her gaze about, Kirika searched for something, anything but the blessed angel before her. With a sudden burst of energy, Kirika almost shoved the flowers at Mireille, "Th… these are for you!" She stammered bowing her head low to further delay any possible eye contact.

Stunned Mireille accepted the package. Words couldn't formulate in Mireille's mind and much less her mouth. So instead she stood still, mouth hanging slightly a jar.

The silence killed her. Mireille's expression most certainly wasn't what Kirika had envisioned when she had bought the flowers. Wait what had she expected? That Mireille would just up and forgive her, the two of them acting as if nothing had ever happened? Whatever it was, this was not it. Drawing back, Kirika bowed low, hiding the red hue that now plastered her cheeks. "G… Gomen Mireille, I am really sorry about yesterday. Sometimes I get caught in the memories of the past and it just… just…" Ruffling her hair, Kirika seemed rather frustrated, "Gah, well anyways, I am so sorry and I hope you will like these flowers. I'll take my leave now…" Slowly Kirika began backing away, regretting not just leaving the flowers at the door and retreating while she had the chance.

_Flowers? Kirika bought flowers for me? Aww, that is so sweet of her… _As if someone had simply been cuffed her across the face, Mireille stood there motionless, _Wait did she just say leave? Kirika is going to leave?! Mireille do something! Stop her! _It took everything within her simply to move her body. At first it was only the minutest of movements, however before she knew it, Mireille was running full speed towards the receding girl. _Kirika please, please look up. Look up! _As if she had heard the older woman's request, the young girl took one more glance at the other woman, "Kirika!"

Something inside of her initiated the young girl to look up. To her surprise Mireille had called her name. It was not out of anger that she had called it. No, it was something different, something else. The image seemed to play in slow motion as the blonde ran towards her, arms wide open. Kirika didn't understand just what had taken place until both her and Mireille had fallen to the ground; warm streams of tears soaking the front of her school blouse and the feeling of Mireille so close to her.

It didn't matter what she said or what she might not say. All that Mireille knew at the moment was the feeling of warmth beneath her. The comforting gaze that she had missed oh so dearly. Without her consent, salty tears flowed from her eyes, drenching the front of Kirika's school shirt. They didn't need words, not between them. With everything the two women had been through together, words were the last thing they needed.

Although she knew Mireille's sobs were not those of sorrow, Kirika couldn't help but attempt to soothe the woman atop her. Drawing her arms up and about her, Kirika pulled Mireille closer, the warmth between them feeling like heaven. "Shhh Mireille, it's alright."

Kirika's words were so comforting, the embrace they shared; everything just felt so right. Between sobs the woman choked out, "I know… I just… just…"

Pressing her index finger firmly against Mireille's rosy lips, Kirika silenced the blonde before she could continue, "You don't need to explain." From between them a deep growl erupted, causing both of the women to laugh at the sudden loss of seriousness in the situation, "Err…. Shall we eat supper? I'm starving," offered the ex-assassin.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," replied Mireille, wiping away the few stray tears that remained upon her rosy cheeks. Together the two got to their feet, making their way to the table where the young school girl caught a full on view of the disastrous kitchen. Wide eyes, Kirika turned to the woman beside her.

"Mireille, what happened to our kitchen?"

A deep red tone flushed through her cheeks as the blonde viewed the current state of the kitchen as well as the look of shock on her partner's face, "Uh… well… you see…"

Smiling softly Kirika squeezed Mireille's hand reassuringly, "How about we discuss it over dinner?"

"Mhm," nodded the other, firmly squeezing Kirika's hand in response.

As the two seated themselves at the table, the blonde couldn't help but reach over, picking up the fallen package of unopened flowers. Carefully peeling back the top wrap Mireille peered in, her smile widening, "Kirika," A giggle escaped her lips, "You sure remember some of the strangest things."

* * *

Author Note: Edited as of September 20th, 2007

Sorry everyone for the slow pace I am working at. School is driving me nuts, with the lack of competence in our Administrative staff. And although I do have two spares this semester, I have been busy with other things. However, I have written up most of the next chapter, so it should be up and edited Crosses fingers in the next two days if all goes well.

Please, review, as it gives me motivation to continue writing, as well as I love to hear the impute of my readers as I am most certainly a numbers person and not a word person.

Translations:

Baka: Idiot

Gomen: Sorry

These are two of my most favourite and overly used Japanese words, so don't be surprised if you see them pop up often.


End file.
